Adivina para que no te visite
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Ya en varias ocasiones habían intentado perder rastro alguno de aquella mujer, pero siempre lograba encontrarlos. Ellos nunca le otorgaron el permiso de pasar, no en esa fecha, ya que al parecer siempre alegaba venir acompañada y su acompañante solo causaba tragedias y un dolor inmenso a quienes le daban permiso. Es una lastima que nunca contaron a su hijo como evitar su visita.


**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

* * *

En su habitación escuchaba el estruendo del cielo, a cada rato, por cada ruido se sentía desfallecer del miedo. "Todo acabara, solo es una simple lluvia"; con ese pensamiento intento dormir, además, era normal que el cielo oscureciera tan temprano, la temporada de lluvias siempre le incomodaban, aun así, se esforzaba en ser valiente.

La lluvia termino, los minutos pasaban… y con ello una nueva sensación de miedo.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, desde hace una hora no dejaba de escuchar ese molesto ruido. Llamo a sus padres para que llegaran a su habitación pero al parecer sus llamados eran ignorados.

—Madre, Padre. ¿Dónde están? — Con cada llamado a sus padres la inquietud en él aumentaba y comenzaba a sentirse vigilado.

Sin soportar más aquella presión en su pecho bajó de su cama, y fue en dirección al cuarto de sus padres. No podía siquiera entrar, estaba cerrada y por más que tocaba La puerta nadie respondía, prefiriendo esperar una reprimenda se atrevió a girar el picaporte pero estaba con seguro. Fue ahí que comprendió que se hallaba solo en casa.

Los ruidos aumentaron al igual que su respiración, por su mente comenzó a imaginar un sinfín de cosas en las que abundaban más el miedo de alguien invadiendo su morada a algo sobre natural tales como un fantasma o alguna espectro y las luces de su habitación se apagaron. Se hizo a la idea que alguien había entrado a su cuarto; tal vez era un ladrón tratando de no hacerlo gritar para alertar a la familia.

Dispuesto a salir de casa bajo las escaleras. Ya se había colocado los zapatos, tomo y giro del picaporte pero pareció reconocer una voz. Decía su nombre, más bien su apodo.

Se sintió aliviado pues así le decía su abuela. No estaba solo, cerró la puerta principal y por primera vez en su corta vida quiso abrazar con el sentimiento de alivio a su abuela.

Aquella mujer de cabello blanquecino apareció detrás del niño. Le tomo del hombro y el pequeño aun sabiendo que en su familia era falta de respeto abalanzarse de forma impulsiva con los mayores solo se abrazó de ella, sintiéndose feliz ella solo le acaricio la cabeza en señal de que mantendría el secreto. Sus padres salieron y lo dejaron siendo cuidado por aquella mujer que siempre le traía regalos y esta ocasión no fue una excepción.

Al terminar de abrazarla la tomo de la mano y pregunto qué le había traído de regalo ella solo sonrió por la desesperación de su nieto. Le pidió que esperara en lo que ella terminaba de colocar el regalo en la habitación.

La mujer de edad avanzada le llamo. El infante salto de alegría y atendió el llamado; se desconcertó por el regalo e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sonrió con falsedad y solo dijo: "Es interesante". No le diría a su abuela paterna que el regalo le desagrado, sería una ofensa. Además debió costarle esfuerzo subirlo sin ayuda de nadie. Sera un niño mimado pero la idea de serlo con su abuela no le era perdonado.

La mujer acostó a su nieto en la cama, le leyó un cuento para que se tranquilizara, ya que no tardaría en llover nuevamente por la temporada y ya conocía como su único nieto se ponía a llorar a causa del miedo, aunque ahora solo temblaba, el miedo seguía. Al terminar el cuento apago as luces no sin antes dejar una vela y un encendedor encima de la comoda por si la electricidad dejara de iluminar la habitación.

La mujer de edad avanzada no se equivocó y en menos de dos horas la habitación del niño estaba en penumbras. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

Quería llorar, no soportaba los truenos y con ello fallo a la promesa de no volver a llorar; comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando volvió a percibir aquel ruido. La lluvia comenzó a amainar, por ende, el ruido aumento.

Por un momento vio cómo su vista se nublo, al intentar ver mejor observo como los vidrios retumbaron, sobre salto cuando la vela cayó al suelo.

Se agacho debajo de la cama para recuperar la vela, la coloco nuevamente en la comoda y la encendió. Lo primero en ver con claridad fue el regalo reciente de su abuela. Tal vez era su imaginación pero, con cada paso que daba el ruido aumentaba cuando estuvo frente al regalo el ruido se detuvo.

En si no le desagradaba el espejo que era más alto que él sino el marco tallado a mano con un cráneo en la parte superior. Con el pensamiento de dárselo a su madre cuando regresara se disponía intentar dormir. De nuevo su mente jugaba con él. Le pareció que alguien lo nombraban detrás de él.

Voltio y enseguida su rostro se deformo. Observaba como en su reflejo alguien estaba a su lado. Aun con valor fue levantando la vista con lentitud, se encontró con su fobia. Intentaba gritar, pero solo eran sonidos ahogados en su garganta; no podía despegar la vista del reflejo, soltó el juguete que tenía en mano, sin que fuera del todo consiente seguía observando con detalle a aquella persona; Aquel traje pomposo roto, una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo mostraba tener caninos en lugar de incisivos, caninos premolares y molares. Esos perturbantes ojos maquillados con una línea negra horizontal en medio de cada ojo, la calvicie fronto-temporal y su enorme nariz color negro.

"No se mueve, pero siento que en cualquier momento me atacara.

Una luz roja cenital llama mi atención; En la parte superior donde se encuentra el cráneo y las cuencas están emitiendo la luz roja caigo de sentón, esa abominación intentó atacarme, pero no pudo, el espejo forma una barrera que impide su ataque hacia mí.

—Abuela— Le llamo, pero no responde. Los golpes se vuelven aún más violentos, solo grito. Llamo nuevamente a mi abuela, todo pasa en cámara lenta no me puedo mover del lugar, lo único que hago es patalear haciendo mi huida un fracaso. Llamo de nuevo a mi abuela pero tal parece ignorarme.

—Por favor…— El espejo comienza a agrietarse con cada golpe.

"Adivina la canción"; Una voz rasposa le dice; de un momento a otro el ruido inicial comienza a tener sentido; solo era una melodía; la conoce, pero no sabe el nombre. Aquel payaso se mofa del niño al notar que el infante sigue llamando a su abuela.

—Por favor… Que alguien venga a salvarme, alguien.

—Boomer—. Esa voz, es ella. El golpeteo del payaso cesa. Aquella voz es de su madre. Ha llegado. Se puede levantar, falta poco para que salga solo un paso más… La puerta se cierra y la melodía suena nuevamente.

No adivinaste. El espejo se quebró pero no hay nadie. La curiosidad es mayor y se acerca a ver lo que hay dentro.

Un olor fétido invade sus fosas nasales. Su boca es cubierta por una mano enguantad _a._

 _Siente como una línea de colmillos desgarran su rostro._

 ** _[...]_**

— _Boo… ¡BOOMER! La madre solo observa a su pequeño, irreconocible del rostro, a un lado esta esa mujer. No entiende como pudo entrar._

 _La madre de Boomer llora impotente mientras el marido solo la abraza en in intento de consolarla mirando con odio profundo a esa mujer y ella, ella solo le sonríe tranquila,_ — _Su abuelo le dio una visita. Viste hija, vino por él y yo le ayude._

 ** _Fin..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola a todos.

Hace tiempo no subía un one-shot con esta categoría y quise volver a intentarlo.

Perdón por el final pero a mi me pareció darle mas sentido a lo que ocurrió con el pequeño Boomer.

También siento que tengo muy abandonado este sitio, pero no por gusto propio, en fin. Estoy en el intento de actualizar mis otros fics, espero y sea pronto el traer una nueva actualización... si es que aun le son de interés.

Esta historia fue inspirada sobre todo por la imagen de la canción: Creepy Clow Symphony; de Myuuji.

Bye...


End file.
